


the family potter [podfic]

by dirgewithoutmusic



Series: boy with a scar [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: What if it was Dudley who showed up on Lily and James's doorstep?, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic
Summary: When Harry was eleven years old, his Hogwarts letter came by owl. He'd been accidentally blowing windows open and lighting cauliflower on fire for years. James took Harry to go get his wand at Ollivanders, and Lily took Dudley to the Owl Emporium where he tried to convince her they should build an aviary in the backyard. They came home with a fat black cat who hissed at everyone. Dudley named him Spooks, and Lily called him Monster."Did you have to?" said James. "That is the meanest beast I've ever met, and I've known Remus unmedicated on full moons and a pubescent Sirius thwarted in love."Lily, who had ink on her cheek and a ballpoint pen stuck behind her ear, waved vaguely at the living room without looking up from her arrest report. Dudley was asleep in an armchair. The cat sprawled across his lap. Both its front paws were wrapped around Dudley's arm as it cleaned his wrist with aggressive fondness."Alright," said James. "Yeah, you had to."





	the family potter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the family potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566861) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



 

**the family potter**

_written and read by dirgewithoutmusic_

 

Hi folks I'm new to this and lazy. Have a Google Drive link and I'll figure out how to do this better some other day. 

[Download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8PyEzyjbVrdbkp6VXd1ZTkyV2M/view?usp=sharing)

[Listen on Google Drive Music Player](http://www.driveplayer.com/#fileIds=0B8PyEzyjbVrdbkp6VXd1ZTkyV2M&userId=114963378940057909656)


End file.
